Mr. Compress
Summary Atsuhiro Sako (迫圧紘 Sako Atsuhiro), also known as Mr. Compress (Mr.コンプレス Misutā Konpuresu), is a villain affiliated with the League of Villains and was part of the organization's Vanguard Action Squad. He is known for being one of the smartest villains in the world and acts as the brains of the League of Villains. His organization later merged with the Meta Liberation Army to form the Paranormal Liberation Front, and became one of its nine lieutenants. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Atsuhiro Sako, "Mr. Compress" (Villain Name) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Villain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Size Manipulation and Sealing with Compress (Can shrink and trap objects inside a marble like container), Stealth Mastery (Managed to sneak up on a group of five U.A. students who were clustered together, capturing Bakugou and Tokoyami without the other three noticing despite the fact that Shouji has enhanced senses) Attack Potency: Unknown. Can ignore conventional durability with Compress (By compressing select parts of a person, he can effectively crush their body parts) Speed: Supersonic+ (Casually evaded Todoroki's Giant Ice Wall. Captured both Bakugou and Tokoyami without alerting the students protecting them, and managed to outpace multiple members of Class 1-A) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Building level (Withstood being slammed into the ground by Deku, Todoroki, and Shouji. Survived being used as a projectile to knock out an injured Mount Lady) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Prosthetic Arm, Masks Intelligence: Mr. Compress claims to be one of the smartest villains in the world, participating in the successful raid on the secret U.A. training camp to kidnap Bakugou. As part of his "magic" act, he was able to successfully sneak up on five U.A. students to take his quarry without arousing any suspicion and had the foresight to place decoy marbles in his right pocket should he be followed. However, his success and professed intellect has made him arrogant, causing him to underestimate the U.A. students when they used their Quirks to catch up to and crash into him. This arrogance also caused him to lose his arm after he thoughtlessly attempted to threaten Overhaul. Weaknesses: Mr. Compress needs to touch his target in order to use his Quirk on them. He has a tendency to gloat and explain his actions rather than simply getting away. He is somewhat arrogant and has a tendency to underestimate his opponents after everything goes to plan. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Mr. Compress's Quirk.png|Mr. Compress using his Quirk Compress Katsuki and Tokoyami.jpg|Results Compress Destroys Arm.PNG|Destroying Overhaul's Arm Compress: Mr. Compress' Quirk allows him to compress everything within a spherical area around an area, person, or object he touches into a ball the size of a marble, shrinking and trapping them inside, allowing him to easily incapacitate and kidnap both Bakugou and Tokoyami, who are both known for their powerful Quirks. This process happens quickly and quietly, allowing Compress to kidnap the two Hero students without arousing the suspicion of their nearby allies. In addition, this Quirk can trap the target in hazardous conditions like fire, preventing them from escaping while they burn to death. Compress has also used his Quirk to compress large boulders, allowing him to throw them as easily as if they were marbles before canceling his Quirk just before impact to strike his foes with the boulder's full mass. By compressing specific parts of his target's body, Compress can also crush their body parts into a bloody paste, effectively crippling them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Size Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Acrobats Category:Cane Users Category:Unknown Tier